The Interview with UnitedKingdomBabe x
by UnitedKingdomBabe
Summary: An Interview With The Cast Of So Random And Mackenzie Falls. PLEASE R&R. IDNOSWAC x
1. Chapter 1

UnitedKingdomBabe: Heyy. Welcome to the show where you can get answers out of the people you couldn't think you could break. So welcome onto the show – the cast of So Random: Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora.

Sonny: Heyy. Thanks for having us on your show.

Tawni: Yes, thanks.

UnitedKingdomBabe: That is not all the stars of this show. Oh no. We have to Drama in the show...

Sonny: Oh God (mumbled)

UnitedKingdomBabe: Let's bring the cast of Mackenzie Falls: Chad, Portlyn, Chloe, Penelope, Trevor and Devon.

Chad: Heyy UnitedKingdomBabe, Randoms.

Sonny: Chad!

Chad: Sonny!

UnitedKingdomBabe: So, these are the people in the interview. So if you want to ask some questions, for any of the characters, please feel free. BUT it has to be within reason. Thanks for coming and goodnight.

Please tell me what questions, and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

IDNOSWAC x

UnitedKingdomBabe: Heyy. Welcome to the Show where you can get interesting answers out of the people you didn't think you could crack. As you know we have with us today the Cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. So let's get on with the questions. Ok we have 3 questions from someone called yay.

Right this question is for everyone: What is your hobby?

Sonny: Singing

Tawni: Shopping

Nico: Collecting Hats

Grady: Eating Cheese

Zora: Scaring People

Chad: Watching Me on Television

Portlyn: Shopping

Chloe: Shopping

Penelope: Shopping

Devon: Football

Trevor: Football 

This is a question for all of you again: Who do you admire?  
Sonny: Demi Lovato

Tawni: Tiffany Thornton

Nico: My Dad

Grady: My Mum

Zora: Anyone that sets a good example, really.

Chad: Christopher Wilde

Portlyn: Anne Hathaway

Chloe: Taylor Swift

Penelope: Selena Gomez

Devon: Same as Nico, My Dad is who I admire

Trevor: Same as Devon and Nico

Last question for all of you: Who do you have a crush on?  
Sonny: umm.... well...

Tawni: Nico

Nico: Tawni

Grady: Chloe

Zora: Umm... My Boyfriend Craig!?

Chad: well... umm... Sonny

Sonny: They I will answer my question – Chad

Portlyn: Chad

Chloe: Grady

Penelope: My Boyfriend Tom

Devon: Sonny

Trevor: Tawni 

UnitedKingdomBabe: Right this question is for everyone but Chad: would you rather see Chad with no eyebrows or see him with eyebrows that meet in the middle?  
So Random Cast: EYEBROWS THAT MEET IN THE MIDDLE!!! (Starts laughing!)

Mackenzie Falls Cast: No Eyebrows  
UnitedKingdomBabe: This is another question for everyone but Chad: would you rather see Chad only wearing a dress or see him in a bunny costume:

Sonny: Only wearing a dress!

Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chloe, Portlyn, Penelope, Devon and Trevor: I have to agree with Sonny!

UnitedKingdomBabe: This question is for sonny and Chad: have you already admitted your feelings towards each other?

Sonny: Feelings... pff... what feelings?

Chad: Yes... what feelings!

UnitedKingdomBabe: DENIAL!!! Ok, these questions are from pleasedontforget.

This question is for all of the So Random! and Mackenzie Falls cast: How would you feel if someone in your cast was dating or had feelings for someone in the other cast? And would you accept it?

Sonny: I would accept it because it is the type of person I am. You cannot let the rivalry stand in the way of true feelings.

Tawni: Well, I am at the moment.

Nico: If they are perfect for each other then yes.

Grady: Same as Nico

Zora: Yes, well... same as Tawni... there is a romance going on... but they don't what to know it yet.

Chad: NO! They are the Randoms!

Portlyn: Same as Chad

Chloe: Same as Sonny!

Penelope: Yes, I would let them.

Devon: Yes, I would let them, it is there life, and they get to choose.

Trevor: No! Same as Chad. 

UnitedKingdomBabe: This question is for the Mackenzie Falls cast: What would you say if I told you that me and my friends like So Random! more than Mackenzie Falls, and we plan on voting nonstop to make So Random! number one show instead of Mackenzie Falls?

Chad: YOU WHAT!? You have no taste whatsoever.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Have any of you ever watched a So Random! episode?

Chad: Yes, but only the one with me in.

Portlyn: Nope

Chloe: There going to kill me but yes a few.

Penelope: Nope

Devon: Nope

Trevor: Yes – So Random! is actually really quite funny. 

UnitedKingdomBabe: Ok, now questions for So Random!: What is your favourite So Random sketch that you've done so far? And why?

Sonny and Tawni: CHECK IT OUT GIRLS!

Nico: Hawaiian Sketch

Grady: Dolphin Boy

Zora: Annoying Girl

UnitedKingdomBabe: Have anyone of you ever watched a Mackenzie Falls episode?  
Sonny: If you think that the Chad Dylan Cooper Story is Mackenzie Falls then yes – because I was in it. I wanted to see if I was good.

Tawni: NO!

Nico: Nope

Grady: Well...

Zora: I can watch it from the vents, but not on television.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Ok, now a question for Sonny: How are you always so perky and energetic and well sonny?

Sonny: Well, in Wisconsin I was just cheerful all the time and I don't think I can top being cheerful and well sonny. It is my personality.  
For everyone: Who was your first kiss?

Sonny: Will – My Wisconsin ex-boyfriend

Tawni: James Conroy

Nico: Natalie – My 6th Grade girlfriend.

Grady: Still haven't kissed anyone yet...

Zora: Craig

Chad: Well... let's think (thinking: think of a random name - Ashley)... my first kiss was Ashley. (Thinking: phew)

Portlyn: David – 7th Grade

Chloe: 7th Grade, my boyfriend called Aaron

Penelope: Tom

Devon: Emma

Trevor: Annabelle 

UnitedKingdomBabe: Now we have some questions from haRryPotter. Grady why do you love cheese so much?  
Grady: I don't know. It is just the flavour and there are different shapes and types. I just love cheese altogether.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Tawni why is Coco Moco Coco your favourite lip gloss?

Tawni: IT SUITS ME SO WELL!

UnitedKingdomBabe: That says it all. Now Zora, what is so interesting up in the vents?

Zora: Well, I can go to any part of Condor Studios.

Chad: Don't tell her Zora!

Zora: What shouldn't I tell her. What the fact you have So Random! DVDs in your room playing all the time, or that your room is covered with pictures of our comedian... Sonny Munroe.

Sonny: (Gobsmacked)

Chad: ZORA!!!

UnitedKingdomBabe: That says a lot of things! Now, Sonny why did you choose Chad as your fake date?

Sonny: Well... I couldn't ask Nico and Grady because they would muck it up. James Conroy is a no-go, and I don't really know any others. So I had to pick Chad as my fake date.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Good point. Chad why did you accept to be Sonny's fake date, twice I might add.

Chad: Well... I wanted to make sure that Sonny wasn't in any danger and I wanted her to be safe.

Sonny: Awww... that's so sweet Chad.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Yes, that is sweet Chad. Anyway, Nico what is so good about Monkey Cars 3D?

Nico: Umm, hello... Monkeys in Cars. To top it off, it is 3D. 

UnitedKingdomBabe: And, Portlyn is it annoying to not be able to talk without a script!

Portlyn: Yes. It is so annoying. Sometimes I am trying to get my point across, but Chad won't let me.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Ok, that's all the time we have for now. Join us next week we have a special guest coming to the show. So get your next bunch of questions in for next times. Thanks and goodnight.

Next Times Guest is.....

MR CONDOR!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

IDNOSWAC x

*Cheesy Theme Tune Plays*

UnitedKingdomBabe: Heyy. Welcome to the Show where you can get interesting answers out of the people you didn't think you could crack. As you know we have with us today the Cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. Today we have a special guest...

Sonny and Chad: Please not Selena, Please not Selena...

UnitedKingdomBabe: Please Welcome To The Stage... MR CONDOR!!!

Everyone: (Gobsmacked.)

Mr Condor: Hi, it's a pleasure to be here.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Ok, now to the questions. We have a question from , and it is for Mr Condor. Mr Condor if he knows that SONNY AND CHAD LIKE EACH OTHER!

Mr Condor: I think they do like each other but they cannot quite face the truth. The problem is if they cannot get over this silly little rivalry, they can be fired right on the spot, RIGHT NOW!

Sonny: Who wants to call a truce?

Everyone: ME!

UnitedKingdomBabe: lol, that was funny! Ok the next question is from yay. Remember these questions are from the reviewer, not me! So, both of these questions are for Mr Condor.

Tawni: When are the cast going to have some questions?

UnitedKingdomBabe: Later on in the show Tawni, just wait. Ok, so the first question is Excuse me sir but CAN'T YOU REALISE THAT YOUR DAUGHTER DAKOTA IS REALLY EVIL AND SHE IS CRUSHING ON A STAR WHEN SHE IS NOT ALLOWED TO?

Mr Condor: Well, I know she is crushing on the star – it is as obvious as the flirt-fighting going on between Sonny and Chad...

Sonny: Pff... there is nothing going on...

Chad: (whispering) Remember it is Mr Condor...

Sonny: Oh Yes...

Mr Condor: And Dakota is a sweet and innocent child, she IS NOT EVIL – OK!!!

UnitedKingdomBabe: Ok. The next question is don't you look a little too old to have a 9-year old daughter?

Mr Condor: I look older than I really am. Just like Marshal. I am so worried about this Studio, that it is getting to me. Anyway, I am only 39.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Well, the next questions are from SKnightFan, and it is for Mr Condor. Can you see that Chad and Sonny are totally in love with each other?

Mr Condor: Yes, like I said it is as obvious as my little child, Dakota, crushing on Chad!

UnitedKingdomBabe: Sorry for the short interview, but that is all we have time for. Join us next time where the Cast of So Random!...

So Random! Cast: Heyy

UnitedKingdomBabe: And the Cast of Mackenzie Falls...

Mackenzie Falls Cast: That's us.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Will be answering some more questions that you decide. So get reviewing and give me the questions for them. So that's all till next time. Bye!

*Cheesy Theme Tune Plays*

R&R :D x


	4. Chapter 4

IDNOSWAC x

*Cheesy Theme Tune Plays*

UnitedKingdomBabe: Heyy. Welcome to the Show where you can get interesting answers out of the people you didn't think you could crack. As you know we have with us today the Cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. Ok, here is the first question. This question is from SimpleyChanny and the question is what do you think of Channy??

UnitedKingdomBabe: Ok, next questions are from yay.

This question is for everyone: name one person you want to marry so badly?

Sonny: Chad.  
Chad: Sonny.

Tawni: Well, I am now going out with Christopher Carney, so hopefully him!

Nico: I really want to marry Jessica Olsen.

Grady: I want to marry Chloe

Zora: I AM 12!

Portlyn: CHAD!!!!

Chloe: Grady.

Penelope: Devon.

Trevor: Gabrielle Union.

Chad: Gabrielle Union – really. That is like I would want to marry Megan Fox.

Devon: Penelope.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Now a question for Zora: anything interesting in the vents?

Zora: Well, there has been some new things happening in the vents since last time.

Chad (glares at Zora)

Zora: It's not you Chad, don't worry. It is Nico, Tawni, Grady and Chloe.

Nico, Tawni, Grady, Chloe: (look worried)

Zora: You never would have guessed but Tawni and Nico are going out as well as Grady and Chloe.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Well, that was unexpected. Moving on quickly now a question for Tawni: how many coco moco coco do you buy?

Tawni: Well, I am using one at the moment and I have about 10 in my drawer. But so far I have used about 10. However, Marshall buys me my Coco Moco Coco.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Well, that is a lot of coco moco coco. Now Grady: when do you eat cheese?

Grady: I eat cheese when I feel like it. I know it is a random question, but do you have any cheese?

UnitedKingdomBabe: Nope. So let's move on. Nico, when did you meet Grady?

Nico: I met Grady when I came to So Random, when I finished my one man show – NICO! He was already here with Tawni, Mandy and Zora.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Whoa... Zora you have been there for ages and so have you Tawni. Now for Sonny and Chad : if So Random! and Mackenzie Falls became friends what would be the first thing that you would do.

Sonny: Well, I would get everyone to tell their own lives and some secrets.

Chad: I want the same as Sonny.

UnitedKingdomBabe: OK. Now we have some questions from lamesuperhero. This is for everyone:  
can any of you play a sport. which one?

Sonny: I play sports but my fav one is Basketball  
Chad: I don't need to play sports because...

Sonny: YES WE KNOW... YOU ARE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!

Tawni: I used to cheerlead, but not anymore.

Nico: I used to play football for my local club.

Grady: Me...Sports... don't mix!

Zora: Well, I don't play sports, but I train my animals in competitive sports.

Portlyn: I played netball for my local club.

Chloe: I played netball with Portlyn.

Penelope: I run Track.

Trevor: I played Rugby.

Devon: I played cricket for my country.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Is there anyone you just want or wanted to punch in the face?  
Sonny: Chad Dylan Cooper.  
Chad: Sonny Monroe.

Rest of them: CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

UnitedKingdomBabe: Whoa. Chad you have some enemies. Ok next question: have you been arrested? If so how many times?

Sonny: No, I haven't been arrested!  
Chad: Well, if you count Mackenzie Falls – about 1-2 times but in real life none!

Tawni: Me, Being Arrested – yeah right!

Nico: Nope, I haven't

Grady: Maybe, Maybe Not...

Zora: Well, do you really want to know!

Portlyn: Nope, still haven't been arrested.

Chloe: Nope, haven't been arrested.

Penelope: None!

Trevor: Once with Devon.

Devon: Once with Trevor.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Next Question. Have any of you got into a real fist fight? Who with? How long? Did you win? Did someone lose blood? How many people had to stop the fight?  
Sonny: Me in a fight, you are joking!!!  
Chad: Yes, I have been in a fight, because this person took advantage on my little sister and I let my anger out on him! I didn't lose blood but he did, and he ran away from the fight because he was a scaredy cat!

Tawni: I haven't been in a fight – yet!

Nico: I have been in a fight because some people stole some money from my one man show - NICO

Grady: I have – Over Cheese!!!!

Zora: I haven't – I AM 12!

Portlyn: I have over the boy I love!

Chloe: I am like Sonny!

Penelope: Same here – like Chloe and Sonny

Trevor & Devon: That's how we ended up getting arrested. 

UnitedKingdomBabe: Ok, now a question for Sonny. Were you a jock, smart kid, ect.

Sonny: Well, I was a smart kid people said but I was quite popular, but I have a feeling, I am more popular now because I am on So Random! Everybody in Wisconsin loved So Random and HATED Mackenzie Falls!

UnitedKingdomBabe: Thanks for reading, but that is all we have time for. Join us next time where the Cast of So Random!...

So Random! Cast: Heyy

UnitedKingdomBabe: And the Cast of Mackenzie Falls...

Mackenzie Falls Cast: That's us.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Will be answering some more questions that you decide. So get reviewing and give me the questions for them. So that's all till next time. Bye!

*Cheesy Theme Tune Plays*

R&R :D x


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it is late; however I have just finished my end of year exams. Here is the next Chapter. 3 xxx

IDNOSWAC x

*Cheesy Theme Tune Plays*

UnitedKingdomBabe: Heyy. Welcome to the Show where you can get interesting answers out of the people you didn't think you could crack. As you know we have with us today the Cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. Our First Question is from Bloomerica and it is for Sonny and Chad. The question is so you two have obviously admitted your feelings for each other on this show.  
What's going to happen next?

Sonny: I don't know what is going to happen on this show next.

Chad: Well, I do. Sonny Allison Munroe. Will you go out with me?

Sonny: Ok, I will go out with you!

Chad: Good

Sonny: Good

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Are we good.

Sonny: We are so better than good.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Awww, that is so cute.

Professional idiot - Zora: name 10 people that are evil?

Zora: Ok. I can only think of one, but I have loads of people that I hate. But, the person I hate is Dakota Condor!

UnitedKingdomBabe: Did you ever stab someone?  
Zora: I AM A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL! ME STABBING SOMEONE! REALLY!

UnitedKingdomBabe: This is a question for everyone has anyone ever been to therapy tell the truth.

Sonny: No.  
Chad: Yes. My mum said I should.

Tawni: Me. In Therapy really.

Nico: Nope, I haven't

Grady: Maybe, Maybe Not...

Zora:

Portlyn: Yes, to get over obsession of Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chloe: Nope.

Penelope: None. No therapy

Trevor: Once with Devon to get over our prison thingy and not to punch anyone again.

Devon: Once with Trevor to get over our prison thingy and not to punch anyone again.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Ok, this is from lamesuperhero and the question is for Sonny how was you a smart kid when you got a D IN MATH?  
Sonny: Well, umm, I have not always been good in Math but good in every other subject.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Ok. This question is from littletrickster - for everyone but Chad and sonny: you guys know that sonny and Chad love each other right?  
For Portlyn: are you jealous that Chad loves sonny. and doesn't really like you?

Portlyn: Well, I have to say yes. because I love him. But he is going out with that random. I DONT LIKE IT!  
For sonny: who would you marry, Devon, Chad, Nico, Grady or Trevor? AND DON'T CAN TELL WHEN UR LYING.

Sonny: Well, Chad because now he is my boyfriend and all.

cookie - sonny: you've become a better lyre. I'm impressed heres what puzzles me. If  
you've become better at lying then how do we know you were lying about going  
to jail and the fist fight.

Sonny: Do you really think an innocent girl like me would really lie about going to jail or having a fist fight?

UnitedKingdomBabe: Thanks for reading, but that is all we have time for. Join us next time where the Cast of So Random!...

So Random! Cast: Heyy

UnitedKingdomBabe: And the Cast of Mackenzie Falls...

Mackenzie Falls Cast: That's us.

UnitedKingdomBabe: Will be answering some more questions that you decide. So get reviewing and give me the questions for them. So that's all till next time. Bye!

*Cheesy Theme Tune Plays*

R&R :D x


End file.
